


Rin

by FuntomhiveAnime



Category: Free!
Genre: Everyone is mentioned, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rebecca AU, Rin is dead but a major part of the story still, based on a novel, hazuki nagisa/ryuugazaki rei - Freeform, implied past nitori aiichirou/matsuoka rin, past nanase haruka/matsuoka rin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntomhiveAnime/pseuds/FuntomhiveAnime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca AU: Makoto Tachibana's future changes when, on a trip to Australia, he meets Haruka Nanase, a handsome widower whose sudden proposal of marriage takes him by surprise. He accepts and is whisked away to the ominous and brooding Iwatobi where he finds Haru a changed man. And the memory of his dead husband Rin is forever kept alive by the forbidding housekepper, Mr Yamazaki...</p>
<p>Based closely on Daphne Du Maurier's Rebecca but still intertwines the loveable characteristics and trivia from Free!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the following of the narrative from Rebecca, some characters may seem a little out of character in places to suit the story. However, I've tried to keep characteristics as close as possible to our swimmers! I'm sorry about Rin's pre-death, I love him really! I hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear any comments or constructive criticism you may have!

** Chapter One: **

 

I trailed after Mrs Amakata shyly as we made way to our regular table, aware of most eyes following our movements. We’d been having lunch here for a week now and every time, Mrs Amakata had complained about either our schedule or the weather. It felt a bit redundant to me, knowing we’d be here for the next two weeks. She was the one who planned this trip to Australia in the first place. After she finished ranting about the UV rays’ potential danger to her skin, she poured out some tea. She slowly lifted the cup to her face and smiled at me ‘I heard.’ She took a sip. ‘That there’d be a newcomer here’. Sip. ‘That it’d be a famous celebrity’. She grinned. ‘Oh isn’t that marvellous, Makoto?’ She looked about ready to burst. I smiled, Mrs Amakata can sure get excited about something just as quickly as she can get bored.

‘That sounds, uh, interesting Mrs Amakata.’

‘Makoto, this is perfect!’

‘Perfect for what?’

‘People will stop staring at me.’

‘Oh’ I chuckled. Mrs Amakata was a bikini model and quite well known in fact. But whenever anyone mentioned it outside of work she’d blush and change the subject abruptly. She can get a little scary if you keep mentioning it actually, I grimaced on remembering one such incident last week when a guy kept insisting she was Marin, loudly for everyone in the hotel restaurant to hear. Needless to say, it didn’t end well for the guy. Although nobody approached us anymore, Mrs Amakata was still being watched like a hawk. ‘Maybe it will be someone you know’ I smiled.

‘Maybe and if not, I’ll just get to know them!’ She exclaimed happily.

‘Well you can never have too many friends I suppose’

Mrs Amakata grinned with a glint in her eye ‘As a famous Chinese proverb goes “The best time to plant a tree was 20 years ago. The second best time is now.”’

‘Wah? I don’t, I’m not sure you’re using that correctly’. I scratched the back of my head. Mrs Amakata was a little strange sometimes. I’m not quite sure what planting Chinese trees had to do with friendship.

‘Makoto. If we make friends with this person, think of all the wonderful parties we’d be invited to!’ She gushed.

‘Don’t you already get invited to lots of parties, Mrs Amakata? You are famous yourself, after all’ I chuckled as she blushed and glared at me. The topic was dropped for the rest of lunch.

 ‘Well Makoto, are you ready to go?’

I nodded and grabbed my bag as we left the hotel restaurant.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Makoto, Makoto, there, him, do you know who that is?’ Mrs Amakata grabbed my arm abruptly, resulting in me dropping my fork with a large clang. The guy she had been referring to looked over at us. I held my breath as cool blue eyes locked onto mine before he finally looked away again. I breathed a sigh of relief. That was embarrassing, I wish Mrs Amakata didn’t have to be so loud. Now that guy is definitely going to know we were talking about him. ‘Well Makoto?’ She continued digging into my arm.

‘Um, should I?’ I asked hesitantly.

Mrs Amakata let go of my arm in shock ‘He’s Haruka Nanase! He was the greatest and youngest professional swimmer Japan has had! He has won countless medals!’

‘…I see, that’s impressive, why doesn’t he anymore?’ I quickly glance at the man at the table next to us. He didn’t seem to be listening, although it’s hard to tell. He didn’t really have a decipherable expression on his face. He more or less looked bored as he played with the mackerel on his plate. I surveyed him, he did look like a celebrity at least. His features were handsome, straight black hair, exotic blue eyes and yeah, definitely a swimmers body. Haruka quickly turned his gaze on me and I blushed as I looked away, down at my own plate. I still felt a piercing gaze on my back however.

‘I believe the death of his late husband took a toll on him’ Mrs Amakata’s soft voice brought me back to the subject at hand.

‘Husband?’

‘Yes, such a shame, after his death, Mr. Nanase quit swimming professionally and now spends most of his time at his residence, Iwatobi.’

My eyes widened ‘Iwatobi? _He_ owns that?’ Although I hadn’t heard of Haruka before, I had certainly heard of the grand estate in Japan. Everyone talked about how exquisite it was. But…I looked at Haruka again. He looked so young, his husband must’ve been young too. I felt a deep sorrow for this man. His expression didn’t seem bored to me anymore, he looked…he looked lonely. This time when blue eyes locked onto mine, I held his gaze. His eyes widened just the slightest. I wonder what he could read on my face? We stared at each other for a few more seconds before he turned his face away.


	2. Meeting Nanase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca AU: Makoto Tachibana's future changes when, on a trip to Australia, he meets Haruka Nanase, a handsome widower whose sudden proposal of marriage takes him by surprise. He accepts and is whisked away to the ominous and brooding Iwatobi where he finds Haru a changed man. And the memory of his dead husband Rin is forever kept alive by the forbidding housekepper, Mr Yamazaki...
> 
> Based closely on Daphne Du Maurier's Rebecca but still intertwines the loveable characteristics and trivia from Free!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the following of the narrative from Rebecca, some characters may seem a little out of character in places to suit the story. However, I've tried to keep characteristics as close as possible to our swimmers! I'm sorry about Rin's pre-death, I love him really! I hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear any comments or constructive criticism you may have!

** Chapter Two **

 

‘Okay Makoto, today’s the day!’ Mrs Amakata exclaimed.

‘For what?’

‘To introduce ourselves to Mr Nanase of course!’

‘Wah? But isn’t that a little imposing?’

‘Nonsense, as Princess Diana of Wales once said "Hugs can do great amounts of good, especially for children."’

 

‘I don’t understand, are you going to hug Mr. Nanase? And hold on, he’s not even a child! Mrs. Amakata. Mrs Amakata!’ It was no use, she had already made a beeline for Haruka’s table. I sighed as I took in the scene before me. Mrs. Amakata was chatting away animatedly whilst poor Haruka looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. At least she hadn’t gone ahead and hugged the poor man. Maybe I should help? I walked up to the table hesitantly, Haruka looked up and his eyes widened in recognition. He seemed to relax a little. I smiled politely ‘I’m sorry sir, it’s just my friend here is a big fan of yours’ I turned to Mrs Amakata ‘we should leave Mr Nanase in peace’ Mrs Amakata was about to retort when a low voice calmly interjected ‘It’s fine.’ I looked at Haruka in surprise.

 

‘Really? I- _we_ wouldn’t want to intrude’

 

‘It’s fine.’ Haruka repeated and pointedly looked at the empty chair beside Mrs Amakata. I sat down in the chair, barely letting out a ‘thank you’ before Mrs Amakata started talking once again.

 

‘As I was saying, it would be just lovely to see Iwatobi, I’ve heard it’s gorgeous and-‘

 

‘-Mrs Amakata, you can’t just invite yourself over’ I interrupted.

 

Mrs Amakata pouted ‘You don’t get things if you never ask Makoto.’

 

Haruka smirked a little ‘I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to receive guests recently. Maybe when I return. I was never, I wasn’t the one to send out invitations.’

 

I felt troubled by his tone. He looks so stoic, I can’t tell what he’s thinking. It’s obvious what he had meant though. His husband had been the one to write and send out invitations.

 

‘Oh of course, although, I dread to think how you could have ever wanted to leave Iwatobi, anyone else would jump at the chance to even spend a second there’ Mrs Amakata rattled on obliviously.

 

‘I needed to get away’ Haruka’s face darkened slightly.

 

‘Um…’ I didn’t even know what to say, I just felt like I had to change the subject. Haruka gazed at me questionably. I scratched my cheek, what should I even say?

 

‘I-uh. Oh!’ I quickly reached out my hand ‘I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Makoto Tachibana. It’s nice to meet you Mr Nanase’. Haruka looked at my hand before gently shaking it.

 

‘That’s a nice name, Makoto’. I blushed at his sincere words.

 

‘It’s girly’

 

‘Like mine then’. I blushed more deeply once I realised he had yet to let go of my hand. I pulled my own back and looked down at my lap. I almost missed the small smile Haruka passed me. Almost. ‘So, are you enjoying Australia?’ Haruka asks.

 

Mrs Amakata frowns ‘Makoto here is spoilt. Anyone else would love to have come to Australia but he doesn’t seem interested in doing anything here at all.’

 

‘There are so many _things_ here. I never knew so many deadly things could exist in one place!’ I cried out. Haruka seemed amused as I listed just a few of the many deadly things found in Australia.

 

‘-Like it’s the most dangerous snake in the _whole_ world and don’t even get me started on the spiders-‘

 

‘-Makoto, now you’re the one bothering Mr Nanase’ Mrs Amakata interrupts.

 

‘Eh?’ I stare at her, to Haru, back to Mrs Amakata before spluttering apologies.

 

‘Yes, Australia sure has vile monsters in it’ Haruka agreed, although the way he had said it made it seem like we were talking about completely separate things. He glanced at the clock on the wall before standing ‘I’m sorry but I have to go now. It was nice meeting you’. He glanced at me briefly before walking away.

 

‘See Makoto, you scared him away with your babbling’ Mrs Amakata sighed.

 

‘Me?!’ Eh? Was it my fault he left? But didn’t he seem like he needed to go somewhere? Was that an act to seem polite? I really hope I hadn’t bothered him so much that he had felt the need to leave.

 

‘No matter, I’m sure we’ll see him around. He was the rumoured celebrity I mentioned before. Remember, Makoto?’

 

I nodded.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca AU: Makoto Tachibana's future changes when, on a trip to Australia, he meets Haruka Nanase, a handsome widower whose sudden proposal of marriage takes him by surprise. He accepts and is whisked away to the ominous and brooding Iwatobi where he finds Haru a changed man. And the memory of his dead husband Rin is forever kept alive by the forbidding housekepper, Mr Yamazaki...
> 
> Based closely on Daphne Du Maurier's Rebecca but still intertwines the loveable characteristics and trivia from Free!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the following of the narrative from Rebecca, some characters may seem a little out of character in places to suit the story. However, I've tried to keep characteristics as close as possible to our swimmers! I'm sorry about Rin's pre-death, I love him really! I hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear any comments or constructive criticism you may have!

Mrs Amakata woke with a high fever. I had to call the doctor since her illness was a little more advanced than my remedy of making a bowl of soup and giving out pain killers. I sighed, I didn’t really want to go out on my own. Maybe I should just have lunch early and later get some reading done. Maybe a jog? I pondered this as I walked down to the hotel restaurant but paused when I spotted the only other figure in the room. It was Mr Nanase. I wonder, why was he was down for lunch early? I wasn’t expecting anyone to be down before one. Could it be he wanted to avoid running into us again? I frowned, feeling a little guilty. I shouldn’t bother him then. I made my way to the table Mrs Amakata and I usually share. I was in a hurry however and knocked over a vase of anemones, damping the tablecloth. Mr Nanase was over in an instant, dry napkin in hand trying to soak up the mess.

 

‘You can’t sit at a wet tablecloth’ he spoke once he caught my staring.

 

‘It’s fine, I’m alone anyway, it doesn’t bother me.’

 

The waiter soon appeared and took over with the mopping of the table. He was about to pick up the vase and flowers before Haruka interrupted ‘Leave it, set a place on my table, he’ll eat lunch with me’.

 

‘No, it’s fine, I couldn’t’ I began to protest.

 

‘Why not?’

 

Haruka probably didn’t want to see me after yesterday. He was just being kind. I should probably just tell him the truth. ‘You don’t have to be polite, it’s fine’.

 

He frowned slightly ‘I’m not doing it to be polite, I want to eat lunch with you. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to. Sit. We don’t have to talk’ he gestured to the seat opposite the one he had previously sat. We sat down as he handed me the menu. He continued with his grilled mackerel. Huh, he had mackerel again. He must really like it. His detachment was unusual and I knew that we might continue this, not speaking, throughout the meal and it wouldn’t matter. There would be no strain, no personal questions asked. It felt slightly freeing. Haruka glanced up and must have mistaken my staring for a cue to speak.

 

‘Uh, where’s your…friend?’ He asked. He seemed uncomfortable. Maybe he wasn’t good socially. But he was making an effort to converse at least. I smiled slightly before frowning, suddenly remembering Mrs Amakata sick in bed.

 

‘The influenza.’

 

Haruka looked down ‘Sorry’.

 

‘Um, me too.’

 

Haruka looked up in surprise ‘what for?’

 

‘Yesterday, I guess I got carried away’ I rubbed the back of my neck ‘I felt like I might have bothered you’.

 

He shook his head ‘you didn’t’.

 

We continued lunch in silence for a few minutes.

 

‘What relationship do you have with Mrs Amakata exactly?’ Haruka asked suddenly.

 

‘Eh? I guess she’s my friend but she was my carer before. I’m old enough now to take care of myself but Mrs Amakata has always provided me with a home. It was very kind of her’. I smiled.

 

Haruka hesitated slightly before asking his next question ‘any family?’

 

‘Oh, um dead...Mrs Amakata was my mother’s friend’ I replied sadly. It always hurt to think about my family.

 

‘Would you like to tell me about them? Your family?’ Haruka asked in a small voice.

 

I didn’t like to talk of my family, just as I’m sure Haruka didn’t like to talk about Iwatobi and all its secrets. It was private and uneasy to explain. But as I gazed into his sympathetic eyes, I felt my shyness slip away and my tongue loosened. I began to tell him of my mother’s warm personality and my father’s supportive one. I told him tales of my childhood which not even Mrs Amakata had known. I paused. The restaurant had now filled with people who chatted and laughed. I looked at the clock in a daze. It was already two o’clock! We had been sitting there for over an hour and a half and the conversation had been all mine. Oh, I had been rambling again! Poor Haruka, I blushed profusely as I stammered out apologies. He shook his head ‘it’s fine. I’ve enjoyed this last hour with you more than I have enjoyed anything for a long time.’ He seemed sincere at least and less restrained now that I thought about it. He seemed more human, the shadows that were weighing him down previously had now lifted. ‘We’re quite alike you and I Makoto, both lonely. I only have a grandmother left but she has been ill and changed’ Haruka spoke softly.

 

‘Yet you have a permanent home to go back too. I can’t stay living on Mrs Amakata’s charity forever.’ I regretted my words instantly when an inscrutable look flashed in his eyes.

 

Haruka gazed at me silently ‘a house isn’t necessarily a home.’ He looked to the side ‘an empty house is just as lonely as a full hotel.’ He glanced back to me and it seemed he wanted to say more as he hesitated briefly. I wondered whether he would speak of Iwatobi and tell me why it bothers him so. He opened his mouth but immediately closed it again. He was silent for a few more seconds and I could see in his eyes that I wouldn’t hear of Iwatobi today. ‘Whilst your friend is ill, what do you plan on doing?’ I thought back to my earlier thoughts, about going for a jog. I told him as much. ‘I’ll drive you to the beach, I heard it’s a nice spot to jog’ Haruka offered and wouldn’t listen to my protests. I didn’t wish to bother him, I hoped he didn’t think of me like Mrs Amakata, using his kindness as an invitation to the benefits of his lifestyle. Already my association with him seemed to have uplifted my importance. The waiter had appeared to offer me a free drink for the earlier disturbance with the anemones. In all honesty, I’m so clumsy, I’ve already knocked over two vases before today. I had not then received any gifts in apology. I don’t even know why he’s apologising, I was the one who knocked over the vase. ‘What are you thinking about?’ Haruka suddenly questioned.

 

‘Oh! Um just my clumsiness, Mrs Amakata always says that my body’s too big for me to control properly’ I scratched the back of my head ‘I guess she has a point’ I laughed. Haruka hummed in amusement.

 

We walked out of the restaurant towards the reception when Haruka asked another question ‘What are you doing in Australia exactly?’

 

‘Eh?’

 

‘Yesterday, it seemed you didn’t quite want to be here’

 

‘Oh, well we were here initially for Mrs Amakata’s work, she models and um, she had a photoshoot but she wanted a break as well so it just turned into a holiday’ I explained.

 

Haruka listened intently. ‘So you travel a lot.’

 

‘Hmm, it’s pretty exciting, although I prefer it when we stay in Japan’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Uh well, I’m not really good at speaking English’ I blushed, embarrassed.

 

Haruka’s lips twitched ‘me neither’.

 

‘Eh? Really?’ I was shocked Haruka wasn’t good at English either, it was a fact that Iwatobi would hold parties and tours for foreigners. Maybe he had his own personal translator?

 

Haruka nodded ‘is there any other reason you prefer Japan?’

 

‘Oh, I suppose that whenever I’m there, I get to tutor kids in literature’ I smiled brightly ‘I can’t do it anywhere else because I can’t really communicate properly’.

 

‘You’re a teacher?’

 

‘No, I don’t get paid or anything, it’s just for fun. My friend’s brother needed help with literature and I volunteered. Then I just wanted to help more kids out and literature is something I’m good at’.

 

Haruka gazed at me intently ‘I see’. I felt slightly embarrassed under his gaze and began to fidget. ‘You should change into jogging gear, I’ll drive the car around’ Haruka finally mumbled and walked out of the reception doors. As I watched him disappear, I thought of yesterday. Of his reserved and stoic nature. I had thought him unusual but I was too quick to judge. He was an enigma, he seemed so confident in his decisions yet there was a shyness underlying his character. It was endearing. I smiled, he seemed already my friend of many years, and the brother I had never known. I was in a happy mood for the rest of the afternoon. Australia didn’t seem so scary anymore but truly beautiful. The drive to the beach was in silence but it didn’t bother me as I watched my surroundings, the sun seemed extra bright, the sky extra blue and the clouds extra soft. I could tell we’d be approaching the beach soon as the town grew rowdier, fish hung from market stalls, children chased each other, laughing and fishermen sat by the ports drinking beer. We stopped just before we reached our destination however but I stepped out of the car with a smile. The breeze was warm on my face and I could smell the ocean. We were by a small cove near the sea. I glanced at the ocean, it was glistening from the orange sun. It looked beautiful, as if a thousand diamonds had been placed there. I glanced to Haruka and my smile faltered. He had an inscrutable look upon his face once again and then it suddenly turned wistful. ‘Have you been here before?’ I asked him.

 

He turned his head to me without recognition and I felt a stab of anxiety when I realised that he had forgotten all about me, that he himself had been so lost in the labyrinth of his own unquiet thoughts that I did not exist. ‘Sorry’ he murmured before turning his head away ‘let’s go’ and he got back in the car. I followed suit. ‘We’re just around the corner, we’ll be there soon’ Haruka explained.

 

‘Then you have been here before?’ I asked.

 

‘Yes’ he said, and then, after pausing a moment ‘but not for many years. I wanted to see if it had changed.’

 

‘And has it?’

 

‘No’ he said. ‘It has not changed at all.’ I wondered what about this place made him stop to recollect his thoughts, what made him forget my presence. I’m not sure I’d wish to know. We arrived quickly, it took no longer than a minute before I was out the car and stretching. Once I finished, I looked up towards the ocean and drew a quick intake of breath. We were closer to it then I realised; the tide seemed closer than previously. Haruka must have seen my face pale as he asked ‘are you alright?’ I nodded but could say nothing. His eyes held disbelief but didn’t question me further. ‘Let’s go then.’

 

‘Eh? You’re jogging too?’ I looked at him in surprise.

 

‘What else would I do? I have to drive you back, I wouldn’t want to lose track of you.’ He started to jog and I hurried to catch up with him. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye before suddenly switching sides with me.

 

‘What are you doing?’ I asked him. He shrugged in reply but quickly glanced at the sea beside him. I wonder, did he swap sides with me so I wouldn’t have to be by the ocean? I shook my head, that’s ridiculous, he’s a swimmer, he probably just wanted to be closer to the sea. We continued to jog in silence, occasionally stopping to look at the view.

 

* * *

 

The sun had set and the air was cold by the time we got back in the car. We had sat in silence for just a minute before Haruka suddenly began talking about Iwatobi. He said nothing of his life there, nothing about himself, but he told me how the sun set there, how it would leave a glow over the headland. He told me of the garden full of flowers. The many varieties and colours that would bloom this time of year. He told me that from the terrace you could hear the coming tide of the sea washing in the little bay. He told of me of the pathway through the woods and how cherry blossom petals lay on the ground. That you walk across them as if you would a red carpet. He described it so well I felt as if I was there but soon the image of Iwatobi was overtaken by the street lights of Australia. We would be arriving back at the hotel soon, and so I felt for my gloves in the pocket of the car. I found them, and my fingers closed upon a book as well. I peered at the title, it was poetry.

‘You can take it and read it if you want’ Haruka said ‘since you like literature’. By now we had arrived at the hotel. I clutched at the book and smiled gratefully. I felt I wanted some possession of his, now the day was finished. ‘I won’t be able to make it to dinner tonight but thank you for today’ Haruka smiled. I hopped out of his car with the book in my hand and a smile on my face. I headed inside for dinner. The prospect didn’t seem so appealing now that I’d be eating alone. I sat in the corner of the lounge and ordered my meal. The waiter seemed disinterested in me now that I wasn’t with Mr Nanase. While I waited, I opened up the poetry book to the very first page. There was an inscription at the top. ‘Haru – from Rin. 30 June’, written in a curious slanting hand. A crudely drawn shark lay underneath and a blob of ink marred the page opposite, as though the writer, in impatience, had shaken his pen to make the ink flow freely. And then as it bubbled through the nib, it came a little thick, so that the name Rin stood out black and solid, the tall and sloping R dwarfing the other letters.

I snapped the book shut, feeling uneasy. The waiter arrived with my green curry but I could not enjoy the taste as I usually did. All I could think about was Mrs Amakata’s words the evening previous, after Mr Nanase had left. ‘It’s so tragic,’ she began ‘the papers were full of it of course. They said Mr Nanase never talks about it, that he never mentions his husbands name. He was drowned you know, in the bay near Iwatobi…’


End file.
